


She Could Be That Girl, But I'm Not That Boy

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, fluffy at the end, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: In a restaurant somewhere in Brooklyn, Teddy Wells is proposing to Amy Santiago, whilst Jake Peralta sits in Shaws alone, drowning his sorrows.





	She Could Be That Girl, But I'm Not That Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt sent by @your-eyes-are-liquor on Tumblr - I hope you enjoy this!

Amongst the loud din of the usual Friday night revellers at Shaws, all Jake could hear was the faint clink of his almost empty bottle hitting the bar. And whilst the other patrons minds were quickly filling up with their weekend plans, all Jake could think about were the missed opportunities which had led to his current predicament. How he had never confessed his true feelings to Amy. How he sat back and watched her fall for another man. The gleam of the ring he had glimpsed come out of Teddy’s pocket when she wasn’t looking. 

He thought of them now, at a fancy dinner together where Teddy had apparently planned a ‘surprise’. With their perfect relationship and their perfectly matched personalities. Guilt quickly took hold of him – he wanted Amy to be happy more than anything in the world and knew that she could have that happiness with Teddy. But deep inside his heart clenched at just the thought of seeing ‘Detective Amy Wells’ on the name sign opposite to his desk. Maybe she would keep her last name or hyphenate. It didn’t really matter. He would still have to see matching of rings on her finger every day. He sighed and took another drink. 

Then, he spotted a gleam of shiny dark hair, as someone quickly entered the bar. Amy was by his side in a flash, grabbing his arm, saying that she needed to talk to him about something. So this was it. They were engaged. 

As she dragged him into a corner, he braced himself to plaster on a happy smile, for the sake of his best friend. 

“Teddy proposed to me”, she told him. But wait – she wasn’t smiling. Why wasn’t she smiling? She answered his question in seconds. 

“I said no”

He prepared to wrap his arms around her if that’s what she wanted, to drive her back to her apartment to watch a stupid comedy, to comfort her in any way that he could. His stupid feelings didn’t matter. All that mattered was Amy’s happiness. But she took a deep breath, clearly wanting to explain herself further. 

“I…. mostly…. said no because… I realised that I like somebody else. You”  
The ground fell out from under Jake’s feet. It seemed like every word in the English language had dropped out of his mind in a millisecond, so he reverted to his usual vocabulary in times of stress. 

“Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool coo-“

He was cut off by her lips on his. They both smiled as they broke apart. 

“I like you too”, he said. The confession felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders. They both knew then that they would be ok, as long as they were together.


End file.
